Marcus is Evil
by darrylnewman99
Summary: Leo still thinks Marcus is evil and his Siblings still don't believe him. Will Leo be able to prove that Marcus is up to no good ?
1. Characters

CHARACTER LIST

ADAM

BREE

CHASE

LEO

DONALD

TASHA

MARCUS

DOUGLAS


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a Windy Evening in Mission Creek California. Tasha and Donald were out on a date. The lab rats where watching TV, Leo has just walked in the front door. He is Sweaty and out of breath. The lab rats all look at him suspiciously. Adam then asked Leo a question a few seconds after he walked in the door.

"Leo where have you been"? Adam asked

"Oh I was just at Marcus's house getting evidence to prove that he is evil" Leo said walking towards his Siblings

"Here we go again" Bree said

"No really I have Evidence" Leo said

Leo then put his hand in his pocket to grab his phone but it's not there.

"Oh No! Where's my phone?! Leo said franticly trying to look for his phone.

"Well I don't have my phone but you have to believe me right"? Leo look at his sibling's hoping they say yes

"No Leo we don't believe you" Chase said getting up off the couch

"OH COME ON!" Leo said "I'm your brother, "why won't you guys believe me". "MARCUS IS UP TO NO GOOD"!

"Leo your just jealous of Marcus aren't you"? Adam said getting up off the coach

"What? Leo asked "That's Crazy why would I be jealous of Marcus"?

"Well because you can't stand the fact that we have a new friend that's nice to us. You want Marcus out of the picture so bad so we can just hang out with you. "That's why you keep telling us that he is evil and you have no evidence to prove it" Chase said angrily.

"Chase does make a good Point" Bree said getting up from the couch.

"You have to be kidding me"? "You actually believe what Chase just said? Leo asked

"Yep" Bree and Adam said at the same time.

"Ok first of all I do want you guys to make new friends and socialize I don't want you hanging out with me all the time" Leo said "Second of all Marcus is not a nice guy he is evil"!

"Leo your turning into a big fat liar" Adam said

"You know I'm starting to think that you guys trust Marcus more than your OWN BROTHER"! Leo yelled out

"Leo we do trust you but it's kind of hard to when you have no evidence to back up your claims" Bree said

"I am sick of you guys not believing me "Leo said angrily "I have been saying Marcus is evil for six weeks now!

"And look where it's got you" Chase said "NOWHERE"!

Chase then Storms out the house

"Chase wait" Bree said following after him

Adam then walks towards the front door and says to Leo

"You should be ashamed of yourself"

Adam then slams the door behind him

Leo is so Upset and at himself and his Siblings. For dropping his phone and they still won't believe him and there supposed to be his so called siblings

Leo then walks down to the lab to figure out a way to get some more evidence to prove that Marcus is evil.

I am working on Chapter 2 so look for it soon

Please Review if you could


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

9:47 PM

Leo is down in the Lab at his Mission Specialist Desk typing on the computer when all of the sudden he hears a loud explosion upstairs in the Living room. Leo then jumps up from his seat and goes over to Eddie screen in the lab.

"Eddie can you bring up the Living room on the monitor"? Leo asked but there was no answer.

"Eddie"? Leo then taps on the screen but still no answer

The Lights then go out in the Lab. Leo grabs a flashlight and goes over to the Main Power source box. A keypad comes up and he types in a six digit code to restore all lost power. When the power is restored Leo sees Marcus right next to him.

"Hello Leo" Marcus said

"Marcus what are you doing here"? Leo asked taking a few steps back

"I came here because you ran off before I could destroy you" Marcus said stepping closer to Leo

"This time I am going to finish you for good"

Leo then runs towards the lab Doors but Marcus uses his Molecular kinesis to close the doors and his Super speed to get in front of Leo. Marcus then Picks Leo up and throw him into the wall making a major hole in the wall and Leo hit his head really bad. Marcus then goes over to Leo picks him up and again and start punching him in the face and stomach. Leo kicked Marcus in the private area. Making him drop Leo on the ground. Leo is crawling towards the stairs but Marcus catches up to him and says

"You're not getting away that easy"

Marcus then picks up Leo again throwing into the Rock wall hitting his head even harder

As Leo is trying to fight it Marcus keeps hitting Leo in the face.

"Marcus I am sorry please stop" Leo cried out

"Maybe next time you will stay at home" Marcus said "But wait there won't be a next time". Marcus throws Leo one last time into Chase capsule shattering the glass door and hitting his head.

Leo is now unconscious and there is blood all over the lab, all over Leo's body and there's broken glass in his skin and head. He could have permanent Brain Damage. Marcus is now leaving the lab thinking that he has killed Leo. Leo now lies at the bottom of Chases Capsule.

I am working on Chapter for it soon

Please Review if you could.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

10:21 PM

Adam, Bree and Chase have arrived backed home. They see Donald and Tasha also pulling up in the driveway from their date. Donald then started asking the lab rats about where they had been and why there coming back home at 10:21

"Where were you three"? Donald asked

"Oh we just went to the yogurt shop" Bree said

"Oh ok" Donald said "Leo didn't go with you"?

"No he said he wasn't in mood for yogurt" Adam said (Lying to Davenport)

As the five walk towards the door they see that it's been blown up and some of the things in the living room

"What happened in here"? Chase asked curiously

Everyone looked at each other and said

"LEO"!

"Where is he"? Tasha asked

"He's probably in the Lab" Donald said

They all walked down to the lab to find Leo. After the Elevator door opened they see Leo's Body at the bottom of Chase's Capsule with blood all over him and the Lab floor.

'LEO"! They all screamed in terror running towards his body

"OMG"! What happened? Bree asked with tears coming down her face

"I don't know but I think someone tried to kill him" Donald said

"Is he dead"? Adam asked looking at his brother's body trying to hold his tears in

Donald then goes over to Leos body and feels his head and Stomach

"No he's just unconscious" Donald said

Everyone exchanged looks again

"We need to get him upstairs to the Hospital room before it's too late "Donald said "Bree super speed upstairs, grab some cloths and meets us in the hospital room" He demanded

"On it" Bree said before super speeding out the room

"Adam and Chase take Leo upstairs to the room" Donald demanded

Adam and Chase then picked up Leo's body and headed for the elevator with Tasha. Donald went into a small closet space in the lab to grab his Medical book

Adam and Chase arrived at the room; they then put Leo on the bed and hooking him to a Heart Machine. Tasha hooked Leo to an IV and Donald then turns Leo over on his back and took out a small piece of glass from Leo's head out. He then stitches up his head and skin from where the pieces of broken glass were. Tasha takes the cloths and cleans the blood from his body. Everyone started to Cry, they hated to Leo liked this.

"Adam, Bree and Chase go clean up the Lab" Donald said

"We can't leave our brother Chase said "He needs us"

Donald then looked at Adam and Bree doing a nodding motion with their heads.

"Guys I understand you care about your brother but I need to do Tests on him and its 11:15 you guys need to go to bed it's a School Night" Donald said "if you want Adam and Chase can take that Spear bedroom down the hall and Bree can take the one next to that"

Adam, Bree and Chase nodded their heads and headed out the doors with Tears still in their eyes

"Tasha can you grab that Cart for me please"? Donald asked

"Sure thing" Tasha said grabbing the cart filled with medical Supplies

"Let's get to work" Donald said to Tasha as they both started to Test Leo.

Donald and Tasha gave Leo some Medications and hooked up a spare IV to him once the first one was done. After the lab rats left the room they both started to cry a lot. They were trying to stay strong in front of the kids but that didn't work as good as they hoped.

I am going to try to get Chapter 4 up by this evening. If not this evening then it will probably Tomorrow evening because I go back to school tomorrow.

Please Review if you could


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3:45 AM

Its 3:45 AM everyone is sound asleep in their rooms until Adam woke up from a Terrifying dream. In his dream Leo was captured by a strange man and the lab rats went to rescue him but they were captured and put in a cell. The man then Killed Leo right in front of the Lab Rats and they couldn't do anything about it. Adam woke up because he started screaming and Crying in his dream and when he woke up he was terrified badly. He then got up from his Bed walked down the hall and into the room where Leo was hooked up to all those machines that was keeping him alive. He then sat down next to Leo and Said

"Leo I am deeply sorry for all of this".

"If we didn't leave the house you would have never been in this situation".

"I never meant any of that mean stuff I said about you".

"I am sorry for calling you short all the time".

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're my Best friend and Little Brother and I Love you".

Adam then got up from the bed and gave Leo a kiss on his forehead and headed out the door with tears building up in his eyes.

7:00 AM

Donald came into Adam and Chase's room and told them that he changed his mind and that they didn't need to go to school. They both were relieved because they wanted to be with Leo just in case he wakes up. Then he went in Bree's room and told her the same thing. She was also relieved.

9:15 AM

The lab rats are walking into the Kitchen for breakfast when they see Tasha on the couch with a box of tissues next to her crying away. They all go over to her to make her feel better.

"Tasha it's going to be ok" Bree said putting her arm around her

"How do you know"? Tasha said

"Leo is tough guy for his age he will snap of it we just have to wait" Chase said sitting next to Tasha

"Yeah that's true I just miss my Baby" Tasha said starting cry even more

"You're a good mom Tasha" Adam said

"Thank you" Tasha said "You four our the best kids I could ask for"

Adam, Bree and Chase all started to smile.

"I think it's time for a group hug" Adam said

They all got from the couch and got into a group hug until Donald came through the front door he managed to get fixed last night.

"Hey guys it this Leo's Phone"? Donald asked holding a Black phone in a hard blue case"

"Yeah that's Leo's Phone!" Bree said

She then took the phone from Donald and went into Leo's Photos

"I can't believe it" Bree said

"What"? Everyone else said

"Leo was telling the truth the whole time" Bree said "Look"

Everyone looked at the photos Leo took Last night

"He kept telling us and telling us that Marcus was evil and we ignored him Chase said "Were bad Siblings"

"If we had just listened to him in the first place no of this would have ever happened "Bree mentioned

"When I see Marcus I am going to break him in half "! Adam said furiously

"Wait There's a video" Bree said

Bree then played the video

Leo's Voice in the Video

Adam, Bree and Chase when you do believe me about Marcus and something bad has happened to me and you guy try to fight him. There's something you need to know. Marcus is also is bionic and he has all three of your ability's combined.

Bree paused the video

Everyone's Mouth dropped

"All Three ability's"? Donald said "How did Douglas put all three ability's into one chip? Donald said in his head

Bree then push Resume Video

Leo's Voice in the Video

So yeah when you go fight him just be extra careful because he is Powerful and I mean powerful whatever happened to me I don't want the same thing to happen to you guys. I wish you guys the best of Luck i believe in you.

The Video ended

"How are we going to find Marcus"? Chase asked Davenport

"I don't know how exactly but I will figure out something" Donald told everyone "Marcus is going to pay!"

"No messes with our family and gets away with it" Tasha said before leaving the room to check on Leo"

"Alright kids lets go find Marcus" Donald said

The four then went down to the lab to try to figure ways to find Marcus's Location

Now the Lab rats have to track Marcus Down. But there was something that Donald didn't tell them about. It about how he is not there real father and that his Brother Douglas was. How will he be able to tell them?

I am working on Chapter 5 and it should be uploaded Tomorrow evening

Please Review


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

5:00 PM

The Lab Rats have found out where Marcus Lives and now they are near the back entrance of his house with their Mission suits on trying to figure out a way to get in

"Maybe if we bang on the wall a door will appear" Adam said

"Adam that's Crazy that will work" Chase said

"It's worth a shot" Adam said

Adam starting banging on the side of the wall with his fist. Then an entry way appeared

"See I told you" Adam said

Chase and Bree's Mouth dropped

The Three went through the door and down a dark hallway

Davenport was in a black van parked a few blocks down for Marcus's with a com set to guide the lab rats on the mission but he lost reception when they went down the dark hallway

Marcus Talking to Douglas before the Lab rats arrived

"Hey Dad Adam, Bree and Chase are on their way in here I made the doorway appear" Marcus Said "There falling into our Trap and Leo won't be able to Save then HA, HA, HA" Marcus evil laughed

"Good Job Son" Douglas told Marcus "Then after we trap them I will activate their Triton app and no one will be able to stop us"!

Marcus and Douglas hear footsteps coming up the stairs

They then hide behind the desk in the lab

Lab Rats arrived

Adam, Bree and Chase finally walk into Marcus Evil lab but they see no Marcus

"Where is he"? Bree asked looking at her brothers

"I don't know" Chase said

"Guys what's wrong"? Donald asked through the com set

"Marcus is nowhere to be found" Adam said

"No Actually I am right here" Marcus said getting up from under the desk

"Marcus"! Adam yelled "You're going to get it"! Adam, Bree and Chase then ran towards Marcus but he pulled a little remote and pressed teleport and the three where then in a Little Cell

"What just happened"? Bree asked

"You just got Teleported into a cell" Marcus said getting closer to the cell

"Why would you do this to us Marcus" Chase said "We were all friends"

"Yeah we were never friends" Marcus said

"Who would have thought Leo was right the whole time about me and you never believed him"

"Now you're paying the price"

They all tried to use their bionics but the beams blocked the connection to their chips

Marcus then left the room for a couple of minutes leaving the lab rats thinking about how horrible they feel about Leo and it's probably too late. Bree then sank down on the ground and started Crying. Chase and Adam comforted her. Marcus came back in and sat down at his desk typing in codes for their triton app. Donald then lost reception with his kids again. He then came into the lab but he also got trapped in the cell

"Perfect" Douglas said coming up from under the desk "We got them all trapped"

"Who's that"? Bree asked

"Oh Donald you never told them" Douglas asked

"Told us what"? Chase asked curiously

"Adam, Bree Chase my name is Douglas and I'm your father

"He's our father" Adam said pointing to Davenport

"No that's what he has been telling you this whole time" Douglas said furiously

"I am the one who created you not Donald"

"Mr. Davenport is that True"? Bree asked looking at Donald

"Yes technically he is your real father" Donald said

Adam, Bree and Chase's Mouth dropped

"I will give you guys a minute" Douglas said "Come on Marcus"

Marcus and Douglas Left the room

"I can't believe you have been lying to us this whole time" Chase said furiously

"I am sorry but there is a reason why I didn't tell you guys" Donald said "It all started when….

Donald told them everything now they needed to figure a way out of the cell.

If Only Leo was here

6:30 PM

After being unconscious for about 21 hours Leo finally woke up and he didn't even get amnesia and that's surprising considering the fact that Marcus threw him pretty hard.

"My head is killing me "he said

"Let me go see what Adam, Bree and Chase are up to

Leo then walked out the room went down the stairs and went into the elevator down to the lab.

When he walked into the lab he didn't see anyone

"Adam? Bree? Chase? Where are u guys

He searched and searched but he couldn't find them. Eddie then appeared on the screen

"Eddie"! Leo screamed "Where is Big D and everyone else"?

"Well your mom left out for a minute and the others are stuck at Marcus's house" Eddie said

"What"?! Leo said "I have to go save them

"Well I have an idea I will take you down to Donald's secret weapons vault and I will give you basic fighting skills by downloading them into your brain" Eddie said "That way you can fight off Marcus"

"Sounds good to me" Leo said

Leo then hoped into the elevator and went into Donald's Weapons Fault. Now it's Time to be a hero and get his sibling's and Dad home safe and sound

I am working on Chapter 6 so look for it soon.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

7:15 PM

Leo is now on his way to rescue his family. Adam, Bree, Chase and Mr. Davenport are still stuck in the cell. Douglas came back in with a remote and told them when he pushes the button that they would be under his control but it doesn't work at first because Donald put a block on the app years ago. Douglas is now typing furiously on the computer and got the process of getting the block off the Triton App. They are now trying to figure out way to get of the cell before the block is taken off.

"Mr. Davenport what are going to do"? Bree asked in a worried tone

"I don't know" Donald said pacing back in forth

"Well we only have a minute and a half until the block is taken off" Chase said

Douglas came back in the room a minute and fifteen seconds later

"Oh look only 15 seconds till Adam, Bree and Chase are under my control"Dougluas said laughing

"Chip block will be deleted in 5, 4,3,2,1 Block removal is complete" The computer said

"Yes Their Bionics is all Mine!" Douglas said holding the remote in his hand

"NO! Everyone screamed in the cell

"Hey leave my Family Alone!" Leo said standing behind Douglas. But Douglas didn't know how said that so he turned around and he sees Leo.

Leo then ball up his fist and Punched Douglas hard making him drop the remote.

"LEO YOUR ALIVE" Adam said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah but I feel super Dizzy, Nauseous and I have a massive migraine" Leo said

"Don't worry Leo you will be ok" Chase said "Were just glad you woke up"

"Yeah so can you open the cell for us? Bree asked

"Sure thing" Leo said

Leo then walked over to the desk and started typing in codes to open the cell

Douglas was still on the ground in serious pain. Marcus walked into the room and Douglas pointed to Leo and mouthed the words "Kill him". "I am going to Lay down let me know when it's time"

Douglas then left the room

Marcus then super speeded towards Leo's back but Leo wasn't paying attention

"Leo Turn around!" Donald whispered

"What Why? Leo asked

Leo then turned around and seen Marcus. Marcus then picked Leo up and threw against wall. 

"LEO!" They screamed

Leo was trying to get up but Marcus came over and said

"This time I am going to kill you for real".

He picked Leo up by his shirt but Leo managed to get out and punched him and kicked him in the back making Marcus fall.

Leo and Marcus went Back and forth fighting but it just made Leo feel even worse.

"Man Leo doesn't look to good" Bree said "We need to find a way out"

"Well how about we use the Inside of this granola bar wrapper" Chase said taking the wrapper from Adam

"Good idea Chase "Donald said "But we need something to support it"

"What about your belt- buckle"? Bree asked

"Great idea" Donald said taking his belt-buckle off and taking the wrapper away from Chase. They then were trying to get it at the right angle but it took them awhile

Meanwhile Leo and Marcus where still fighting but Marcus was winning. Leo was trying to keep up but he was to sick once Marcus threw him again against the wall again he couldn't get up. He was too weak. Marcus then called in his Dad to tell him it's Time. Douglas came and waited until Marcus finished Leo off but the lab rats were able to escape from the cell. Donald snuck up on Douglas and smashed the remote.

"YOU ALWAYS BREAK MY TOYS"! Douglas yelled before pushing his brother into the wall. Then they started fighting

Bree and Chase held off Marcus while Adam went over to Leo and picked him up. Adam could see that Leo was in serious pain and he tried comfort him.

"Leo look at me" Adam said trying to get Leo to look at him. "Look at me"

Leo then turned his head towards Adam. His face had tears going down it

"It's going to be ok" Adam said "You're going to get more medical help

"That is if he you both make out of here alive" Marcus said kicking Adam in the back making him drop Leo and he then Threw him across the room using his super strength. Adam couldn't get up. Marcus went over to Leo

"Say goodbye Leo" Marcus said pulling six blades from his hand.

Leo was so weak he couldn't even scream

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Adam said

Adam then started building up energy in his hands, then releasing it causing everyone to fall to the floor

Donald got back up and told everyone to hurry up before the house collapses.

"What about your Brother"? Bree asked

"I don't see him so he must have escaped" Donald said

Everyone headed out the door. Adam grabbed Leo and held him in his arms. Marcus got up and said

"You are not going anywhere"

He was building up energy in his hands also but the roof collapsed on him before he could say anything else. The lab rats ran down the dark hallway and out the house right before it collapsed all together.

Now Marcus was dead. Douglas had escaped and Leo was still alive but he still needed Medical Attention. They are now on their way back to The Davenport Household.

I am working on The Final Chapter (Chapter 7)

It should be uploaded by Tomorrow evening

Please review.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

9:00 PM

The Lab Rats have now been at home for about an hour and 15 minutes. When they arrived home they Hooked Leo back up on the machines until he wakes back up. Everyone is now waiting in the hospital room worried. Will he make it? They don't know only Leo can decide that.

"I am so scared" Adam said pacing back and forth "What if Leo doesn't wake up"?

"Adam, Leo is going to be Ok" Donald said trying to comfort Adam

"How do you know"? Adam said furiously

"Tasha and I did Tests on him yesterday and we couldn't find anything wrong" Donald said

"Well I am still not convinced until he wakes up" Adam said

"HEY GUYS LOOK I THINK LEO IS WAKING UP!" Bree said

Everyone stared at Leo as he opened his Eyes

Leo's POV

As I wake up I see my family's bright faces starting at me. Was everything ok? Then all of sudden I get picked up by Adam and was giving the biggest Hug in my entire life. I really enjoyed hugs, they made feel special. Every now and then everyone needs a hug to let out some steam. Then I received a hug from Bree, Chase, Mom and Big D in that Order. At first I didn't understand why I was receiving hug from everyone. But then Chase told me that Marcus Tried to kill me and I was unconscious for about 21 hours. Also when I woke up the 1st time I went to go save them for Marcus and Douglas but I was still sick and I passed out a 2nd Time. I didn't even remember any of that. Big D then told me that I must have suffered mild amnesia. At least I still remember my Family member or else that would be just terrible. Big D also told me that I was very brave to go and save my siblings from Marcus and Douglas even when I didn't feel good.

NO ONES POV

"Leo were so sorry that we didn't believe you" Adam Said

"Yeah can u ever forgive us"? Bree asked

"Well" Leo said

"Please Leo, Will do anything" Chase said

"Anything"? Leo asked

"Anything "Everyone repeated

"Ok I need everyone to get in a circle" Leo said

Everyone looked at each other crazy.

"Now everyone put a hand on the person's shoulder next to you" Leo said

"Leo this a group hug" Donald said

"I know that's all I wanted" Leo said "As long as my family is save that's all I care about"

"So do you forgive us"? Chase asked

"Of Course I forgive you" Leo said smiling

"Look at us one big happy family" Tasha said "How about we go out to dinner to celebrate"

"Yeah that sounds good" Leo said

"Wells let's get going" Davenport said

Everyone then left the hospital room to go out for dinner. Everything is now back to normal.

MORAL: Don't ignore your family or friends when they need you most.

THE END

Please review

I am working on a new lab rat's story. Look for it soon under darrylnewman99

I don't know exactly what the topic is going to be but it will be something good.

Until next time

Darrylnewman99


End file.
